1. Field of the Invention
Films made from natural products are of increasing scientific and commercial interest. These films are not only biodegradable but may also be recyclable as well as acceptable for human consumption and pharmaceutical applications. Multiple uses, ease of disposal and the replacement of petroleum-based raw materials with renewable agricultural products make these types of films excellent candidates for commercial development.
This invention relates to novel films fabricated from mixtures of pectin and starch. Plasticizers may also be included in the mixtures in order to increase film flexibility. The films are high modulus, flexible and self-supporting and are advantageous in that all materials are derived from agricultural products.